


I just can't shake this feeling off

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo/ambrosia for a dragon [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Madarame Yonekuni, Alpha Yonekuni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Gen, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Omega entering pre-heat, Omega pre-heat, Yonekuni is entranced, madararaui, near scenting, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Yonekuni wasn’t expecting to catch the scent of an Omega approaching their heat.  He definitely wasn’t expecting to find out that Shirou is an Omega.





	I just can't shake this feeling off

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the manga that Yonekuni would be referring to Shirou as "Fujiwara", but I kinda wanna go for the feelings that Yonekuni would forget the formality with him. The fact that finding out that Shirou is an Omega and the scent of an Omega entering pre-heat would be enough to nearly forget everything about the formality between him and his "friend".
> 
> Soooo, I’m still writing.  But it’s mostly been in my notebook instead of online.  I’ve been bouncing between this, spy Shirou and John/Shirou.  I’m so freakin’ out of practice writing.  I read the stories I wrote years ago and then read what I just finished and just end up shaking my head.  If you like this story, please let me know :)
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

If he were to be fully honest with himself and to the universe in general, Yonekuni wasn’t expecting the day to be any different than a day that he was used to. The normal classwork during the hours that lead to work at the restaurant in the evening.

His day had started off normal enough, being woken up by the young woman that had offered him a night together. He would have been a fool to turn down the prospect of free sex and the delicious heat that he had been craving after his long shift at the small restaurant he worked for. It also didn’t help that when he stepped into his apartment, he had caught the lingering scent of the remnants of her passing heat. The lingering look she gave him was enough to tell him that all she wanted was a night of just meaningless sex, nothing more. 

Stopping by his and Kunimasa’s apartment for a change of clothes and just enough time to climb over the fence without being detected by teachers patrolling the area.

Now, sitting at his desk only an hour into the first set of lessons, Yonekuni found his attention drifting to the faint scent of an Omega. Which wasn’t unusual in the sense that there were several Omegas in his class. No, what stood out to him was that the scent coming off the one to his right. Catching the faint mixture that reminded him of times long forgotten, Yonekuni bit down on his lower lip as he glanced over at the male.

The male, Shirou, seemed not to notice what he was starting to pick up. Didn’t seem to have a clue to the tantalizing scent that arose. And he wasn’t the only one to notice, from the side glances from the Betas and other Omegas until a head from across the room jerked up. Gaze zeroing in on Shirou and he found himself gritting his teeth as his upper lip curled into a silent snarl. A moment of hesitation, watching in satisfaction as the other Alpha dropped his head.

Going back to glancing from his work to Shirou, the confusion taking over and surprising him with the sudden urge to isolate the male. To cover the Omega in his scent and scare off any potential interlopers. Cursing under his breath, Yonekuni tore his gaze away from the male. The rush of feelings, the sudden obsession and urgent need to just-

Swallowing back a groan that rumbled in his chest, Yonekuni pushed back his chair with such force that he knocked it over. Uncaring that he caught the attention of everyone in the classroom, reaching and grabbing Shirou’s arm to drag the surprised male away from the audience that he created. Ignoring the protesting from the one that caught his attention, pulling Shirou into the hallway and closing the classroom door behind him with a near slam.

His grip on Shirou’s arm slackened enough, allowing the male to twist out of his hold and back away. For a moment he was reminded of a predator, the stance that the male was taking. Hairs on the back of his neck stood up, Yonekuni knew he should step back and gave Shirou some space, but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to back down.

“What the hell is your problem, Madarame?” Shirou demanded, his eyes tearing away to glance down the hallway before coming back to rest on him. 

“Why are you suddenly smelling like an Omega?” Yonekuni asked, moving closer to the male, following as Shirou backed away, cornering the dark haired teen. Head cocking a little, the confusion on Shirou’s face before the shake of a head.

“That’s because I am one, Madarame. Why are you- wait,”

Yonekuni caught the widening of pale eyes as the male gasped, color fading away leaving the male pale. He didn’t have a chance to grab at the male as Shirou slipped past him. Hands pressing against a mouth. Opening his mouth to question the Omega’s reaction to his question, Yonekuni caught the slip, the faintest shimmering as control was temporarily let go. 

“What the-” Yonekuni muttered, moving forward in an attempt to grab the male by his shoulder only to have him slip away once more.

Questions that were on the tip of his tongue were forgotten, he could only watch as ears appeared while black hair faded away to silver.

“Would you just hold still?”

“You-”

Yonekuni followed the Omega, watching as Shirou slid down the wall to crouch on the floor before joining him.

“How-” a thick swallow, “how can you tell?” Shirou asked, his voice belying the panic he must be feeling, a strength that he found himself admiring.

Fighting back the smile that wanted to cross his face, Yonekuni sniffed the air a little and suppressed a shudder as his mind provided details of what his inner Alpha wanted to do to the Omega.

“Because it smells like you’re entering your pre-heat phase,” though his words were spoken a little softly, Yonekuni struggled to rein in his Alpha instincts. He was more than just a little interested in this situation, wanting to know other secrets that the male held. He wanted to know why the Omega before him hadn’t told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yonekuni asked, leaning back on his heels, trying to catch Shirou’s eyes. “I wouldn’t have judged you, you know? For being an Omega and being of Madararui blood.”

His voice dropped, tongue darting to give his upper lip a quick like to taste the air. Swallowing thickly, his gaze turning to the ears perched on top of Shirou’s head. As close as he was to the male, he wasn’t touching him and he could feel the heat and warmth radiating off of the male’s skin.

And he just wanted to give in.

To throw away all rational thought that was escaping him at the moment and just soak up all the heat he could take. It didn’t help that he found his attention being drawn to the pricked ears and the soul that Shirou was trying and failing to hide. His fingers itched to reach out and touch. To find out if the fur was as soft as it looked while the tail that Shirou tucked alongside gave little movement. Briefly wondering what breed of dog the male was, the bitter laugh brought him out of his thoughts and to the fact that the male had, once again, slipped away to stand up.

With his phone out, the Omega leveled a look at him.

“I tried to tell you the first time, if you remember,” a flat tone in Shirou’s voice drew his brows together as he tried to remember.

“You made a comment about me missing a lot of days and I, like a some sort of fool, thought I could trust you.”

The shrug of a shoulder and the phone being brought up to an ear.

“Your attitude made it pretty clear that you didn’t really care, that the excuse was what you wanted to know since I seemed to be getting away with it more than others in our class. After that, you walked away and I learned that I shouldn’t even bother-”

Yonekuni could only watch as Shirou broke away from talking to him to speak on the phone. The easy switch from Japanese to English had him more intrigued. He caught the color that dusted the other’s cheeks, the release of more pre-heat scent and the overwhelming pheromones that tinged with bittersweet.

He tried not to listen in on what the Omega was saying, but the near shuddering breath when the conversation ended had him pushing himself to his feet. Waiting for the phone call to end, Yonekuni caught the faintest trembling of lips, the biting of a lower lip before Shirou pulled himself together. The control that the Omega had been struggling with was finally under control as the soul was pulled back, as though it had never happened.

“I could help you home,” Yonekuni offered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Thank you-” The surprised look on the male’s face was enough to soften the words that came next. “I really shouldn’t, you know. I’ve seen first hand of how you treat other guys-”

Yonekuni winced, knowing that the male had a point. He didn’t treat other guys, no matter their station, very well. This was a first for him. Swallowing and about to object, Shirou gave him a short nod.

“It would be nice, you know, to not have to worry about-”

“Alphas,” Yonekuni finished, biting back a sound at the term. The reputations that Alphas held, that Omegas in or near their heat would be accosted. Given the fact that some would be kidnapped, to be forced into an unwanted bond. The reality of Alphas and the history of violence, Yonekuni didn’t want to imagine it even happening to Shirou. He couldn’t let this slip through his fingers, who knew if he would ever have this chance again.

He could tell that Shirou was thinking about his offer. The silent debate that crossed the Omega’s face, hesitation that seemed more and more frequent.

Shifting back onto his heels, resisting the urge to get closer and catch the scent of Shirou’s pre-heat. It wasn't that hard to pick up on the glances that the male sent him, as though he was trying to determine his motivations. Catching the hesitant nod and the agreeing words, Yonekuni fought back the smile on his face.

Following Shirou back into the classroom, silence following in their wake. Keeping an eye out for Shirou’s safety as the male grabbed his bag. Ignoring the way both his classmates and and teacher stared at them, the rumors that would be flying around around about them. Deep down he knew he should care. Should care that others would be whispering behind their hands about him and his “friend”.

But at the moment, he didn't care. Not when his inner Alpha was buzzing at the prospect of what could happen. Shoulders rolling as his stance changed to that of daring someone to challenge.

When none came, the victorious feeling rushed through him, though it quickly dissipated during the trek from school to Shirou’s home.

The trip was spent in near silence, glances that he would pretend not to notice. On one hand, he didn't fully understand Shirou’s hesitation. But on the other hand, his reputation with other men wasn't the best. He was lucky enough that Shirou had taken him up on his offer to be escorted home to prevent being accosted on the street.

He wasn't going to lie, though, hoping that Shirou would invite him upstairs. Maybe be invited to help him through his heat. But this- this wasn't what he was expecting.

“Thank you,” the hesitant gratitude from Shirou as the male punched the key code into the gate, holding open the metal door for him. Closing it behind him, Yonekuni watched as Shirou fished out his keys, opening the door. The near overwhelming scent that belonged to an Alpha had his hackles starting to rise, Yonekuni wasn’t expecting the grasp on his arm nor the strength of fingers as he was pulled in. The faint trembling of a body, pale eyes behind glasses that searched his face.

“I was gonna ask you,” the faint confession, voice dropping as Shirou’s body pushed against his, pheromones that he was lucky enough to even get a chance to sniff.

Before he could even think of how to respond to what Shirou had told him, a pause and a breath that was held before Shirou dropped his hold on his arm and quickly stepped away. Humiliation crossed the Omega’s face, eyes that refused to meet his. Fingers that had touched him were now curled, the crumbling of a mask that Shirou had been wearing was quickly falling away.

“Oh god-” A step back and then another, the pheromones that Shirou had been unconsciously giving off had all but disappeared, leaving the unfamiliar scents quickly returning.

“I-I” a thick swallow, Yonekuni could only watch as Shirou tried to curl into himself. “I don’t know what came over me, I-” A deep breath, then another. The silence that grew uncomfortable before Shirou spoke.

“I’m sorry about that, Ma-Madarame,” the apology, tone on the verge of trembling before the Shirou caught himself. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“You can call me Yonekuni,” Yonekuni offered, giving the Omega a smile while hiding the disappointment. It wasn’t the right time to vocalize his worry and questions. He didn’t want to let on that the words had hurt him.

It wasn’t about him after all.

“I guess I better go. I-uh,” he scratched at the back of his neck, trying not to look like he was stalling. “Are you going to be okay? I mean, if you’re entering your heat all by yourself.”

The slow shrug of shoulders, Shirou’s gaze flittered to him and then away in shame.

“I’ll be fine. Normally I would-” the heavy press of lips and the sound that wasn’t meant for him escaped. “I would just spend it with John. Not anymore, though.”

Finding it hard to bite back the question about the name, his body stiffening at the implications of Shirou’s words. Of course Shirou had spent time with others, even if he wanted to ask who John was and why Shirou wasn’t spending time with him. The last bit had him shivering with disgust, picturing Shirou with another that wasn’t him.

He had to ask Kunimasa about this. About this uncomfortable feeling that was building up in his chest.

“I understand,” Yonekuni commented after a moment, even if he didn’t understand.

Giving the Omega one last look, Yonekuni closed the door behind him. Pausing with his back to the door, he let loose a curse that had been curling and rolling on his tongue. He hadn’t fully thought about his actions and to why he felt such need to occupy Shirou’s attention and that one damn question he wanted to ask. 

The fresh air was enough to clear his head of Shirou’s lingering scent and that of an Alpha, the rush of embarrassment had him laughing at himself and his behavior. He wasn’t some wet nosed little Alpha, but by the way he was acting, it sure seemed like he was. The faint trembling of his hands, a mixture of excitement and trepidation rushed through his veins.

Already missing the heady scent that pulled him in, Yonekuni glanced back at the house once more before pushing away from the door. He was determined to get to the bottom of Shirou being an Omega.

~~

Spending the following day in frustrated state, staring at the clock above the classroom door and then at the open book. He wasn’t keeping track of what was being said in the classroom, the teacher seeming to pick up on his mood, leaving him alone for the most part.

The seat next to him sat empty for majority of the morning, only becoming occupied when lunch break rolled around. The strange looks that were sent his way went ignored. Silent conversations between the two nekomatas, Yonekuni resisted the urge to slam his box down, biting down on the inside of his cheek. Schooling his expression to that of cool indifference, he released a silent huff that gave away his feelings.  
“Go ahead and ask,” Yonekuni said when he caught Norio leaning into Kunimasa once more.

“Well, everyone is talking about what happened yesterday. I’m wondering how true it is, you know?” Norio asked, tilting his head to the side as though the lightweight was examining him. 

“Everyone is shocked, but I don’t really believe the rumors I’m hearing, Yonekuni-sempai, so I gotta ask. Though I personally think it’s just a lie. I mean, I can’t see you doing that,” The cat gave a half shrug as he reached for some of his lunch, his hand pausing when a voice spoke up.

“Madarame-kun,” the hesitant words of the teacher that interrupted their conversation. When Yonekuni looked up, the startled hitch and near jump gave him a little amusement.

“Since you were the one to escort Fujiwara-kun home yesterday, can you deliver the work that he’s going to be missing? You understand that, right?” The tight smile that was fake and forced, the teacher fighting to stay in place before him.

Papers that he held, work that was most likely quickly planned out the night before. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the extra work of planning for just one student was enough to set the teacher on edge. The fact that the adult was making concessions for just one special student was enough to say that Shirou’s family must have some sort of pull.

Catching the trembling of paper, the flinch as he held out his hand. If he was in the mood to draw this out, to watch the teacher squirm, he could. But it wasn’t the time for power play, everyone in the room had stopped their conversations, intent on listening in.

The papers and packets were handed to him, slipped into his bag as the silence in the classroom quickly disappeared as the chatter resumed while the silence between him and the two cats continued. 

“You lied to me, Yonekuni-sempai!” Norio whispered, pushing aside his half eaten food, leaning forward.

“I didn’t lie to you,” Yonekuni answered back, taking a sip of his drink,. “You came up with that conclusion yourself, Noririn,” he retorted, chewing at the bottom of his lip. “I didn’t say anything about what happened.”

Swallowing, he could feel his soul stir uncomfortably. Resisting the urge to tap his foot in impatience, it was the same feeling he’d been feeling since leaving Shirou’s house the day before.

Watching the look that Kunimasa shared with Norio, one that said ‘He’d find out and let him,’ Yonekuni found himself blurting out:  
“What do you know about Fujiwara?”

Eyebrows rose at his question, a breath that would have been a curse before Norio placed a hand on Kunimasa’s arm. A warm smile that was meant for Norio, Yonekuni turned his attention away. He was a little jealous of their relationship, the closeness that his brother has with Norio.

“You’re friends with him, Yonekuni, not me,” a heavy sigh as the jaguar leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

“I know that he tends to take off for a few weeks at a time. At least, he used to. Whenever he came back, he had a habit of smelling pretty bad.” Kunimasa wrinkled his nose in disgust. The smell of other Alphas tended to be off putting.

“I’m surprised that you never noticed it, Yonekuni. He’d come in after being gone, as though nothing has changed. I don’t know how he hasn’t failed, he’s been doing this for several years, at least.”

“Where did he go?” The Alpha side of himself reared up further at the information that Kunimasa was giving him.

“That’s something you’ll have to ask Fujiwara himself,” Kunimasa’s words were harsh to his ears, catching the warning look the jaguar sent to Yonekuni. A look that told him ‘Are you sure you want to get into this mess?’

He was used to Kunimasa’s worry, used to how his brother would look out for him. Kunimasa taking their mother’s hand to protect him. This was just another way that Kunimasa was trying to protect him from the world.

Swallowing back the words on his lips, he bit down his cheek. He wasn’t sure what he wanted with the Omega, wasn’t sure this rolling ball of emotions inside him that grew. The fact that Shirou had an Alpha shouldn’t have surprised him, the name that Shirou had mentioned the day before.

Unable to question his actions nor stop himself, he pushed back his chair and grabbed his bag. Ignoring the slight huff of indignation from the lightweight and the shake of Kunimasa’s head, Yonekuni slipped out of the classroom. It wasn’t that hard to avoid others as he skipped out of school.

A near empty train ride later and the fence that hadn’t bothered him the day before now loomed before him. Quick movement at the window caught his attention, his heart picking up in pace only to fall in disappointment at finding out it was just the breeze picking up, moving the curtains.

Licking at his lower lip, Yonekuni took a step backwards, struggling to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest. Mouth dry, turning his attention away from the window to the metal gate and the intercom that linked the house to the outside world.

The few people that were walking across the street hunched their shoulders and hurried away, as though cross in front of the house made them physically sick. Steeling himself, Yonekuni pressed the button. Stomach rolling in anxiousness, brief ringing came through the speaker before a woman’s voice broke through.

“Yes?”

For a brief moment he could swear it felt like he was being watched. Reasoning with himself that a security camera was nearby, he spoke up.

“My name is Madarame Yonekuni, I’m your son’s classmate. I have his school work.”

Cursing under his breath, wondering if the woman could tell his nervousness. Going by the chuckle from the speaker, she knew.

“I see, best come up to the house then,” the final words before the gate was unlocked with a click.

Stepping through the gate and the looming house in front of him, the difference from the day before. The strange aura that emanated from the house, speaking to the souls of others and Yonekuni swallowed, telling right away of what it was.

A security like system. Protection.

One that hadn’t been up the day before. From what he knew, overhearing his mother talking to Karen about such matters, normally security measures like this would take time to set up. To build layers upon layers, all to protect. This, though it was a rushed job, was strong enough to leave him uncomfortable to the point that knocking on the door left him fighting back the urge to turn tail and run. No wonder the pedestrians hurried past the house.

Yonekuni took a step back as the door opened, the lithe form of an older woman and the strength that rolled off her.

Cottonmouth, Yonekuni tried to find the words that needed to be said. It was rare that one would let their soul loose out in public, but the way her shoulders shifted, her stance becoming that of a predator. Feeling as though he was being scrutinized, Yonekuni steeled himself. He is a heavyweight, after all. It wouldn’t do him any good to challenge her authority when she was trying to protect her family.

Trying not to wince at the overpowering scent of Alpha, Yonekuni took a deep breath in the attempts of filtering out her scent. Catching her doing the same thing, her posture changed to one of being on edge. Her eyes narrowed at his movement, his bag that he opened for the packets of paper that he had been tasked to deliver.

“Here,” Yonekuni said, the papers in his hands were thrust towards the woman.

Pale eyebrows that were furrowed rose as her questioning gaze looked him over.

“What do you want?” Her words were blunt, arms crossed over her chest as fingers clenched into the fabric of her shirt.

“What?”

“I asked you. What. Do. You. Want?” 

The curl of her lip, the hair on the back of his neck stood. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, the rational side of himself knew that this woman, this Alpha was trying to protect her son. Gritting down on his back teeth, Yonekuni tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face. It wouldn’t help him in pissing off an overprotective mother.

“I’m Shirou’s-”

The purse of lips before he corrected himself.

“I’m his classmate, a friend. I guess?”

When the long haired woman gave him nothing to work from, he could only sigh.

“I sit next to him at school and was asked to give him this week’s assignments.”

“So you’re here to give him his homework. That doesn’t explain as to why you’re here so early,” the smirk that crossed her face, pointing out that he had skipped the rest of school just so he could give the Omega the work. Work that could have waited till the end of the school day.

The rush of heat to his cheeks, embarrassment that filled him. Cursing his foolish decisions, he caught the curling of lips in a knowing smile.

“I see how you are. I’ll make sure that Shirou gets them.” The gaze on him intensified, watching as the woman took the papers he held. “That wasn’t so hard, hmm?” Amusement laced her voice, having fun at his expense.

“Is he-” Yonekuni caught himself, clearing his throat, trying not to seem too eager to get ahold of any information about the Omega. “Is he okay?”

Eyebrows rose, the amusement sliding away from her face.

“You mean Shirou?”

At his nod, a genuine smile graced her face, no hint of her previous demeanor.

“He’s doing okay, for the time being. He’s usually-” She caught herself, shaking her head. “I’ll let Shirou know that you asked about him.” The papers she held were lifted, her stance changing as she turned away and back into the house. 

With the door closing behind her, the click of a lock, Yonekuni waited a moment. Chewing on his lower lip, giving the door one last look over. It wasn’t hard to let his mind wander and imagine.

About what, though, wasn’t something he wanted to vocalize to anyone just yet.

His soul knew, though.


End file.
